The Dukes of Hazzard Reunion!
The Dukes of Hazzard Reunion! is the first reunion movie of The Dukes of Hazzard. It first aired 25 April 1997 on CBS. Summary Hazzard County is having a reunion festival. Uncle Jesse faces a lawsuit from Mama Josephine Maxx for access across Duke property to the Hazzard swamp, where she intends to build a theme park. Jesse had refused access in order to preserve the swamp and now residents are angry with him, as the theme park would bring jobs and revenue to Hazzard County. Cooter, now a Congressman, arrives to meet Jesse at the Duke farm. Bo, now a professional racer, arrives thereafter, followed by Daisy Duke, who has been at Duke University getting a PhD in ecology after a bitter divorce. Luke, now a smokejumper for the forestry service, also arrives at the farm. Everyone is surprised to learn that Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane is now also the county boss after he inherited Boss Hogg's "empire" when he died. The Dukes get suckered into an overland car race to determine whether or not Maxx gets access to the swamp. Enos comes from Los Angeles, where he is an officer with the LAPD. After eleven years in storage, the Dukes repair the General Lee for the race and take it for a test run, but the car is overturned by an unknown assailant. Cooter repairs the General while the Dukes spend time at the Boar's Nest, now in a new location. Bo recognizes the men who ran them off the road, including a disbarred race driver named Kam Cutler, who they learn was hired by Mama Maxx to win the race. After a bar fight with Maxx's men, the Dukes return to Cooter, who warns them that the General cannot sustain another attack. When Luke begins considering a few dirty tricks of their own, Jesse tells them that they will run the race fairly, and that no causeway can be built to the Hazzard Swamp because the ground will not support such a thing, due to the lack of supporting bedrock. At the Hazzard Swamp, Daisy and Enos have a picnic and he confesses the only reason he returned to Hazzard was so he could ask her to marry him, which she accepts. Mama Maxx has her men kidnap Daisy after learning that she spotted gallium arsenide ore in the swamp. Maxx will only release Daisy if Bo and Luke lose the race. Daisy convinces Mama Maxx to have her men run errands for her wedding, stating that the lack of wedding preparations will cause unwanted attention. After a passionate request, Maxx agrees to help with the wedding plans herself. Maxx eventually accepts Daisy's request to be her matron of honor. The race between Kam and the Dukes begins, with Kam driving in Buzz's "Double Zero", the only car to beat the General Lee in an overland car race. The Dukes win, and Luke pulls Ryker out of the trunk and tells Rosco he kidnapped Daisy on Maxx's orders so they would lose the race. Roscoe tells Mama Maxx how stupid he believes she is, stating that he conned her into building the theme park. Roscoe had obtained a sample of gallium arsenide ore and put it in the swamp so Maxx would find it. He also reveals that the FBI sent him a list of the country's ten most wanted real estate con artists, with Maxx at number one. Roscoe reveals that his plan was inspired by a quote in Boss' memoir that offered advice regarding con artists. Daisy prevents Rosco from arresting Mama Maxx so she can attend the wedding. Before they are married, a bus pulls up and the driver turns out to be Daisy's ex-husband, L.D., who is lost. After seeing L.D., Daisy realizes she is not ready to be married again. Bubba and Bertha Jo marry instead. Category:Episodes Category:Original series Category:The Index of Hazzard